Metroid:The Deleter
by Cardcaptornicole
Summary: This is my take on what the Deleter did on the Bottle ship.This is my first story constuctive criticism would be appreciated and I will try to not make them too short. Hiatus over thank you for your patience.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am a Galactic Federation trooper from platoon commander Adam Malkovich, my name James. Primary mission investigate the Bottle Ship and find any survivors. Secret mission prevent the rest of the platoon from learning too much about the Bottle Ship and make sure "no survivors are found".

It had started out like any other mission us joking and Adam telling us to be quiet and to focus on the mission at hand. I had with me a device that would make it impossible for Adam to contact us and the only was to communicate via navigation room and from what I heard there are few navigation rooms aboard the Bottle Ship so if another trooper found out too much I could dispatch them quickly before they could report to Adam about their findings.

Upon arriving we quickly found out that the very first door had been barricaded. It was good for me because it meant I could think of a plan. I heard footsteps and apparently so did the other troopers as they already had their guns out. Whoever it was was clearly cautious because the first thing we saw was an arm cannon pointed towards us. It was Samus Aran.

When I first saw her I knew she would be a problem because if she found out too much she would be hard to dispatch. Samus had singlehandedly defeated Mother Brain, the space pirates and the Metroids, twice! She had infiltrated the space pirate mother ship without her power suit, managed to regain her power suit and blow that up. She stopped Metroid Prime on Tallon IV who later became her dark doppelganger Dark Samus who she defeated again. She survived being corrupted by phazon and defeated Dark Samus once and for all. On SR388 she eradicated the Metroids which had evolved and defeated their Queen. Upon defeating mother brain for the 2nd time she escaped Zebes which promptly exploded. In short she's tough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It turns out that Samus had received a "Baby's cry" distress signal and she asked us what had brought us here. Adam being Adam was blunt and called her an outsider. This must have hurt because my sources tell me he was her former superior officer. Lyle suggested to slowly burn through the door with a laser. I was fine with anything as long as it was slow, but Samus decided to use a missile to get through and it worked. Lyle managed to get the doors open; he checked for any enemies and gave the all clear. A little while later we were in what we assumed to be a command center and what we saw was horrific. A rotting corpse. I heard Samus walk in and we showed her the corpse. My first thought was "What had killed this poor man."; my second thought was "One less person to dispatch."

Then from under his corpse crawled out a purple bug. Lyle kicked the bug away from him and then proceeded to shoot it repeatedly. Samus had then started speaking to Adam about joining forces with us but then we saw more of those purple nuisances crawling up the walls. They then grouped together to form a one-eyed purple monster. We all started shooting at it, when he realized nothing was working Adam authorized the use of freeze guns for us and told Samus to use her missiles. We managed to freeze one of its arms and Samus destroyed it with a missile, we did the same to the other arm. Then we froze it in place and Samus hit it with another missile which caused what we thought was its eye to fall out. It turns out it was an orange bug and Samus promptly destroys it.

Adam then asks for Samus' assistance, but she has to follow his commands. This was unfortunate for me because that meant that my job would be a lot harder with her around. During the briefing Adam restricted the use of many of Samus' weapons. This would make it easier for me because if I needed to dispatch her it wouldn't be as hard as it would be if she was at full strength. He ordered me to check what was causing the interference which was ironic considering that I'm the one causing the interference. We split up and I decided to follow Lyle through sector 1. Because my sources say that could be where survivors are because it's not a harsh environment. So I followed him to make sure he didn't find any.

Sector 1 was full of plants and really annoying bugs. It wasn't hard to follow Lyle because I could see some plants had several holes in them, most likely from Lyle's tendency to shoot at things excessively. Eventually I came across a big field and I saw a huge building and went inside to look at it. Eventually I reached the top and I saw Lyle looking at some computers. This was bad for me because Lyle might know something. He looked out a nearby window and it seemed like he wanted to look around the outside. I hid as he passed by and followed him. When I got out he was looking around in some bushes and I shot him. He landed in the bushes and I moved him around a bit to conceal him better. Then I returned to the exam center to see if I could get rid of the information on that computer. I managed to get the CPU to self destruct but before I could do anything more I heard footsteps and I looked over to see Samus walking towards the computer. I heard more footsteps and saw the rest of the platoon (minus Lyle of course) not too far behind. Maurice ran over to the computer and said he would try to find some information. This was bad news because if Maurice found anything I would have to kill everybody. Anthony suggested looking around the exam center and I agreed because I can check to make sure they don't learn anything more.

Not much later I heard Anthony call everyone which meant Maurice must have found something, not good. It turns out that the Galactic Federation was doing research on Bioweapons (which is illegal) and it shocked me. Mind you I wasn't told what went on here I was just told to kill any survivors and my troop if they found out too much. If I did this they would offer a "donation" for the expensive surgery my mother really needed, needless to say I loved her a lot so I agreed and I didn't care if I died I was fine as long as they kept their end of the bargain. Maurice seemed to be having a bit of trouble and he said he'd pass the baton to me if he couldn't do it so I hope he won't be able to do it. We agreed to search the building to see if Madeline Bergman (the development director) was here. I seriously hope I find her first so I can get rid of her without any hassle. A little bit later I heard a thump so I went to check it. We saw Samus backed up against the doorway by some cybernetically enhanced Zebesians. We heard Adam ordering us to evacuate the area and before we could argue the door closed and locked up so we did as we were told, But when we got outside it was pure chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay. I've been really busy and I had to get writers block. Plus I have good news; on the 5****th**** of October I turned 16! I am now a year older I had the party today because my Friends couldn't make it last week. Ceu Praca I am following what Wikipedia says and according to Wikipedia the Metroid prime series takes place in between the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** game. **

Chapter 3

What we saw was pure chaos, monsters were running amok and the ringleader appeared to be big, furry and butt ugly. After a while some monsters were down but there was still a lot and it seemed big ugly saw something in the exam center and started to climb it. When big ugly had almost reached the top Samus came running out and big ugly jumped and landed on her. I didn't care if it killed the other platoon members I could just quietly sneak away. Soon enough it was about to finish her off when Anthony shot at it with plasma, dang plasma. I heard mutterings of "Poor guy" and I had assumed they had found Lyle. I went over and what I saw was horrific it was Lyle's corpse but it was barely recognizable and some disgusting green stuff was all over him. He looked like that poor guy in the command center; at least they won't be able to tell that I killed him. We headed to a navigation booth I was ordered to look around the bottle ship to see if there was any interference somewhere I hadn't looked. (Yet more irony.) I decided to follow Maurice as he was told to search sector 2 for survivors. Shortly after that the exam center exploded and I thought back.

**Flashback**

_I was looking around to see if Madeline Bergman was here and I found what I assumed was a time bomb "What idiot left this here" I figured out how it worked and set it to explode in 2 hours ".Now I need an excuse to get out of here"._

**End of flashback.**

It was really easy to follow Maurice as he left fresh footprints in the snow. I saw a building and I could just make out the figure of a woman in the window and it seemed that Maurice was planning to go into the building so I shot him. I just left him because I was fairly sure the snow would conceal him and I went inside the building. I heard footsteps running away and I heard metallic footsteps so I hid behind a crate. It was Samus and some woman; it seemed Samus was trying to calm the lady down. It turns out that she had seen me kill Maurice. I saw something big and yellow and it was some big machine. I think I've heard of them, I don't know their names but I believe the Galactic federation plan to use it against the space pirates. I heard the woman saying that the GF was trying to silence everyone who knew about this. I hopped into the yellow thing and I quickly figured out how to use it. I decided to call it the crusher and I activated it. I burst through some crates and I heard Samus call the lady over. I was looking for a button that might hide me but I heard Samus mutter what I assumed to be a swear word in Chozo, I think she saw me. It didn't take long for Samus to defeat me and the lady was gone. This was both good and bad. It meant that I might be able to get rid of her before Samus could find her but it also meant that another member of the platoon could find her. So I set off in search of that woman I half wish that it was Madeline Bergman.


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

I went to the Navigation room and "reported" to Adam the interference wasn't from the Cryosphere and that I was going to check the Pyrosphere. Before I left the navigation room the people who hired me said that they transferred the money into my mother's account. I reported all that I had done so far and they were pleased.

After walking around the Pyrosphere a bit I saw KG I followed him around a bit until I could find a good place to end it off for him eventually we came to a broken bridge over a pool of lava. Yes he was trapped. I stepped forward and he turned around and before he could react I shot him, but to make sure he didn't suffer too much I kicked him into the lava.

I decided that my next target would be Adam since I had no idea where Samus or Anthony was.

I reached the command room and I heard roaring and quite a lot of shouting. I burst in and shot. I decided to hide and find out where Samus and Anthony were. On the screen I saw a big Purple dragon. Ridely. I could hear Anthony's voice so he was with her.

I came out of hiding and shot. Unfortunately I missed and only succeeded is shooting his earpiece. Adam then fired several shots at me which bounced off harmlessly thanks to the vest I wore underneath my armor. I back out the door and with split second reaction time Adam hit a button and shut the door.

I figured that Samus and Anthony would definitely not survive the encounter with Ridely and I looked for Sector Zero. I decide to look for the bioweapon research center and I hear footsteps behind me I mutter a swear word and hurry.

Soon after destroying a bridge to make sure whoever was following me couldn't follow I finally reach the bioweapon research center.

I see the same woman that Samus protected and hide so I can get the perfect moment to strike. I hear more footsteps and Samus' voice.

The woman says that she is Madeline Bergman and proceeds to tell Samus about Sector Zero. I grin if she goes in there she will undoubtedly meet her end. I'm not sure what's in there but if she misses to many shots the self-destruct protocol will activate, sector Zero will detach itself from the bottle ship and explode.

Samus leaves and I decide to finish off Madeline Bergman. Before I can take even one step I hear a loud stomp and turn around to see a massive monster. If I describe it you will have nightmares for weeks (check wikia). I turn to face Madeline but she's smiling.

"Now Desbrachian show this foolish Human the consequences of attacking me"

Before I can react it smashes my visor and its claws pierced (no pun intended) through my armor, through my vest and straight through my heart.

My last thoughts were "I love you Mom"

**So what do you think? I decided to add that last line because the whole reason he did this was for his mom. It took a while because I want my first epilogue to be good. Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


End file.
